justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau
thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right|Employees from Avalanche Studios discuss the Island of PanauPanau is the series of islands on which the player controls Rico Rodriguez in Just Cause 2. Panau The Islands were controlled by many European Powers during the Age of Exploration. Several of the powers mentioned by Odd Ahlgren in the Panau Mini-Doc were The Netherlands, Portugal, and England. The location is implied to be somewhere in the region of the Malay Peninsula. Many urban centers in the game take certain cues from the visual style of Singapore. Stretching out over 1000 square kilometers (400 square miles), the island is packed with dense jungle, arctic peaks, arid deserts and sun-bleached beaches, each populated with a variety of settlements in which to cause chaos. From ski resorts to submarine bases, towns and villages to a huge capital city, Panau is an island rich in variety. Each climate zone has its own unique weather system with dense snow falls creating picture postcard peaks and tropical thunder storms lighting up the night sky. The island and its name could be based on the real island of Palau. Climate There is a dynamic weather system in place that spans the five climate zones ranging from jungles, islands, snowy mountains, deserts, beaches, and oceans. Each climate zone has its own dynamic weather system, which can result in clear sunny skies or dark night-time storms. History Ancient history Panau was first inhabited by the Ular Tribe, which use to be found on other Pacific islands but can now be only found on Panau, due to immigration to the island. There monuments can be found all over Panau, such as small temples, stepping stone pyramids, and a large grand temple. The Ulars have always grown and consumed opium and heroin. There slogan is 'Panau is our birth right'. Panau was colonized by the Dutch, Portuguese, and later the British. The colonists were the first to bring Christianity to the island, they built chapels and missions. They also brought English to Panau, even though it isn't the national language it is still widely spoken there. The Europeans settled Panau City and made it an enormous trading port. This port also brought in many asian immigrants, from China, Indonesia, India, few Polynesians and Mongolians. These new immigrants also brought there culture. The Chinese brought Buddhism and Communism, later Maoist chinese soon started the Reapers cult. The Indonesians brought Arabic architecture, clothing, and Islam, but the new religion was quickly abolished in Panau by Christian Europeans. Today the Islamic Grand Mosque in Panau is now out of service. The Indians brought Hinduism, which also helped the Panauan abolishment of Islam. The Polynesians brought there own architecture, there culture very slightly mixed with native Ular culture. The Mongolians brought Buddhism and built large monasteries in the mountains. 20'th century Durring World War 2 Imperialist Japanese took over the island. Then on Hantu island they set up a secret weapons facility, which is still operational today. (For more information look up the mission Stranded). During Japanese occupation many japanese immigrated to Panau bringing even more Buddhism. After the war the island was unstable and the world's superpowers were trying to influence it. The cold war had swarmed over Panau. The U.S. and the U.K. were trying to start anti-communist movements, creating many Democrats and unplanned Fascists. While on the other hand the Soviet Union started supporting pro-communist actions, which helped the Reaper clan grow. In time the British/American cause was victorious. A Capitalist Democracy was set up on Panau, but it will end soon. USA and Britain get the blame for this by supporting anti-communists in the cold war and putting all their trust into them, thus resulting in many Democrats and accidental Fascists. 21'st century When the American/British cause ran supreme, and a Capitalist Democracy was set up on Panau. Papa Panay was President and was known to be friendly and trust worthy. It is because of him that Panau has such great infastructure, for example the Panau Motorway/Highway System, Panau International Airport, the Panau Taxi Service, and Panau City's towering skyscrapers. But Papa Panay was troubled by his divided family, he of course was a proud Democrat, while his son was a Fascist. At the end of his Presidency he was killed by a car bomb, rumors say his son did it, according to the Agency this is fact. Never the less his son took power, his name Pandak or in other words Baby Panay. He took down ever statue of his father and replaced it with his own. He also changed the government from a Democracy to a Fascist Dictatorship. He took all of Panau's taxes and instead of ending the hunger problem on the island, he funded a massive Military build up. He also stripped down many of the Ular's rights. He constantly abuses the people by arresting, torturing, and killing many of them for no reason. He also made Panau City more slum like by creating cramp condo buildings, which can be found the most in The Residential District. He made Panau Air a government run company, and making it one of the cheapest airline in the world. Finally he made the island a playground for the rich with casinos, hotels, and extra rites for the wealthy. The People had finally had enough! The Maoist clan the Reapers now that Fascism has always been there arch enemy so naturally they took action by starting a Revolutionary Gang, The Reapers. The Ulars had always been angered by foreigners coming to their island, but now there rights have been threatened, they started there own Revolutionary Gang, 'The Ular Boys'. During all this chaos a couple of mobsters began there own gang, but this one is different they started a criminal gang called 'The Roaches'. (SPOILER ALERT: might give away the story). Area Panau is over one-thousand square kilometers (400 square miles) in area. As such, there are more than 360 locations to visit. There is a variety of different environments to explore including desert, city, countryside, and mountainous regions, with many military bases and settlements in each. Air bases and communication bases are common, along with naval bases along the coast. The capital of Panau, known simply as Panau City, is stretched across four islands in the Ramai Rakyat Islands, and is recognizable by its distinctive skyline of gleaming skyscrapers and towering bridges. The country is divided into 9 distinct territories, each of which can become an area of influence for one of the three rebel factions. These territories are (as marked on the map): *Ramai Rakyat Islands *West Tanah Raya *Berawan Besar Mountains *Pelaut Archipelago *East Tanah Raya *Panau Tengah Bay *Selatan Archipelago *Lautan Lama Desert *Senjakala Islands Note that the land included in the area of influence may not directly correspond to the land within the territory; for example, the Roaches area of influence within the Ramai Rakyat Islands extends into a region that is geographically part of the Lautan Lama Desert, and the Ular Boys territory within West Tanah Raya encompasses half of Panau City, which is part of the Ramai Rakyat Islands. Time Panau has a dynamic day and night cycle, which covers 24 ingame hours in 1 real life hour, and dramatically affects the appearance of the landscape, resulting in some very picturesque sunsets. Religion Based on its Southeastern Asian neighbors, Panau has been influenced by many of that regions established religious traditions, including Buddhism, Islam, Christianity and Hinduism. The ancient temple ruins found throughout Panau are indicative of an early Hindu kingdom, similar to ancient ruins found in nearby Malaysia and Indonesia. In terms of its later religious history, Panau was decidedly influenced by early Buddhist missionaries and traders from Vietnam and Thailand to the north. Today, the vast majority of Panau's population is at least nominally Buddhist. Buddhist temples and pagodas can be seen in every major habitable location of Panau, as well as smaller shrines and cenotaphs, complete with traditional incense burners located in many rural villages. Buddhist monks can also frequently be seen throughout the country. However, it should be noted that there is also a sizable Christian minority on Panau as evidenced by a number of churches located sporadically throughout the country. And unlike many of its neighbors, Islam was never a dominant religion in Panau. However, Islamic art, architecture and dress have had a heavy influence on Panau and its people, primarily through centuries of trade. The former grand mosque is no longer used for religious services and has been converted into a tourist resort, complete with swimming pools and lounge amenities. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Locations Category:Content